Tsubasa
Tsubasa (翼) is one of the many deuteragonists of Clandestine Knights. Tsubasa is a Fox Spirit that dwells in Callisto, the Reverse Relm. He's convicted of a majoir crime that he claims he did not commit. Tsubasa holds the title for," The Pink Rose of Sympathy." Seeing how Tsubasa only holds his ground from himself and no one else. Appearance Tsubasa's over-the-top good looks earn him a bevy of admirers wherever he goes. He usually merely tolerates the attention, rejecting any deeper connection. Knowing he's the most beautiful thing in the room. Yokai age very slowly. Though he is actually several hundred years old, Tsubasa appears to be in his late teens or early twenties. His hair is silver-white, normally worn short but in ages past he allowed it to grow quite long. His ears are large and fox-like, and he is able to manipulate them in a similar fashion. His eyes are angled similarly to a fox's, with violet fox-like pupils that darken with strong emotion. He also appears to wear eyeliner but that's most likely not true. He has a very fluffy, full, whitetail. Wild fox Tsubasa dressed with considerable flare in a dramatic, flame-patterned kimono, his hair long and loose and with a long samurai sword at his side. As a shinshi he is more conservative, wearing primarily a white yukata with a somber-colored haori in black or dark blue. It is clear he feels most comfortable in traditional clothing and goes barefoot as much as possible. He's able to shift into whoever he pleases as a Fox Spirit, and sometimes, he likes to change into Kida to "confess her undying love" to several of the other Knights to see their amusing expressions when he teases them. Learning to adapt back to the human world when he stays with Kida and the other Knights, his hair is shorter and his ears are hidden. He actually likes to still wear traditional clothing, glaring at those who make remarks towards him for "being outdated." Tsubasa is aware how beautiful he is, thus, he likes to look down on anyone who isn't as beautiful as he was. He does acknowledge, though, that Robin and Karna are pretty too, but never as near as he. 045395.jpg Full.1547110.jpg 1145782.jpg 377646.jpg Personality Tsubasa tends to be cunning and sly as well as seemingly unaware of his own attractiveness but knows when to use his charms and handsome appearance when necessary to do so. He has a tenancy to mock others due to him not being able to trust others that easily, such as at the beginning of the series where he said that there was no way a human girl like Kida could be the Seiheiki. He was very cold and condescending towards Kida at first, but eventually warmed up to her and fell in love with her over time. Tsubasa is extremely powerful and is capable of using kitsunebi, or fox-fire as well as using enchanted leaves to transform or control others. He has a short temper, often shouting or telling Tsubasa off for being late home or for being clumsy, and is also quite straightforward and blunt, telling Kida that she is annoying when she asked him about it one day. However, he has a strong sense of loyalty and pride, as well as very protective towards those he cares about. He knows what he likes and he does what he wants to do. And if he doesn’t like to do something, he will not do it and he knows how to get through it. He does not care much for anyone, but himself. Basically, he does not give a shit, and he does not give a fuck. Full-time introvert. He loves to sleep. Aloof most of the time, but he really seems to have a soft spot inside of him especially to the people important to him. Tsubasa's a vain, confident, persistent, and observant man who takes pride in his looks and enjoys the beautiful things in life. He has the tendency to chase after something he believes to be beautiful and outwardly display his masochistic nature when someone hurts him lightheartedly, much to the annoyance of some of his companions. Behind these antics, however, he hates being pursued and values freedom more than anything. With his playboy attitude, he flirts with every female he interacts with by using his looks, sweet words, and gentlemanly actions. Tsubasa doesn't get along much with the other Knights, but he does like to guide Senri in things to do and not do, seeing how he's the youngest of all the Knights. Tsubasa was actually beyond happy to see Nobunaga again after all these years, crying when he saw her. Synopsis Tsubasa is committed with a crime for slaughtering an entire noble family when he claims he didn’t do, but he takes the punishment anyhow when they arrest him - since he claimed he had nothing else better to do at the time. It's only when Kida finds out and his familiar accepts her help with finding out who the real murder is. The courts gave Tsubasa twenty-four hours to find the real killer, and if he doesn’t, he’ll be executed. Little does Kida know, he was an original rose knight of happiness. He shifted into a fox before it was his time to fully die, and allowed himself to escape to the demon world to hide in safety from Erebus. Causing him to shield the name of the Coward Rose. Abilities Kistune no hi (キツネの火, Fox Fire): *Tsubasa is able to control enchanted purple flames called kitsunebi, allowing to burn anything around him at will. *It's somewhat similar to Ikuto's, but Tsubasa's has a shorter lifespan, dissipating once their job is done. *Tsubasa can also use his flames as little spies, seeing how they only talk to him and have their own personalities. Transformation *Tsubasa uses enchanted leaves to transform himself or someone into something else, as long as he knows who the other person is. *He was also able to transform in Kida and substitute for her when she was sick and couldn't go to school. *Another time this technique was used was when he was mortally wounded by the Erebus all those ago in the past, transforming himself into a child in an attempt to deceive people into thinking he was a human, not a yokai. Garufor Zairu (氷獣咆哮破, Garuforu Zaīru, "Ice Beast Howl"): *The Aria Tsubasa is granted with the bond he formed with Kida, allowing him to use many variations of Ice Magic. *Tsubasa usually uses his Ice as small dagger-like spears * He uses a circle to not only freezes the ground but everything within the circle's influence, including anything above it in the air, creating an extending pillar of light which freezes all within the circle. Shortly after being frozen, the victim shatters along with the ice. The ice pillar will not shatter if the victim is not caught within it. Oathkeeper (お守り) *Oathkeeper is the vessel equipped and gifted to Tsubasa from Nobunaga after he formed a bond with Kida. *Oathkeeper is a blade made out of ice, said to never break as long as Kida keeps her faith within Tsubasa. *Oathkeeper allows Tsubasa to keep his focus on the Ice Magic he uses better, allowing him to attack with more precision. Suqut Alsaqie (霜降り, Frost Fall) *Tsubasa's signature ability he can only use for a short amount of time because he takes too much Spirit Energy, so he only uses it in extreme measures. *Frost Fall allows the atmosphere to open up a huge hole in the clouds, through which a large amount of snow floats down onto his opponent. *As the snow comes into contact with the opponent, ice flowers sprout all over their body, instantly trapping them in a pillar of ice. *Tsubasa, who once had this ability before, claimed that when the last of the 100 petals fall, the life of the one who touched it will be over. Trivia *Tsubasa is the eldest of all the Roses, even Ikuto. *Like a fox, Tsubasa has a habit of hiding his precious things; like the TV remote and his treats, thus why he hides Kida from the other Knights when they're looking for her. *Since he's so used to living in the Reverse Relm, Tsubasa can't stay in the sun for too long or he will faint. *Tsubasa is a heavy drinker, often to drown out his old memories. He likes to drink with Oz because he shares the finest things in life like Tsubasa does, but if he can't find Oz, he settles for Karna because he's quiet. *Tsubasa is the only one who can calm Robin and Eden, because the two of them are scared senseless from him. *Tsubasa used to be apart of the original Rose Knights, and was madly in love with the first Seiheiki, often comparing how Kida will never live up to her expectations. *He loves rice cakes. *Since he's the eldest, his Spirit Energy is immense and he's able to summon the true form of Nobunaga on his own without Kida, in which, he usually likes her company and they both watch the sunset with tea. *Tsubasa is extremely fond of roller coasters, and anything that can make his head scream off. *Tsubasa can't sleep by himself or he has terrifying nightmares, so he sleeps with Leo.